PROJECT SUMMARY Obstetrician-gynecologists have an integral role to play in women?s reproductive health research. However, Ob- Gyn investigators have historically been underrepresented in the field, leading to critical missed opportunities to generate clinically-relevant research questions and to translate new findings into clinical practice. To address this important gap, we propose to re-establish the Women?s Reproductive Health Research Career Development Program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Our aims are to catalyze early career development of promising Ob-Gyn clinician investigators and to support collaborative, cutting edge research that advances the field of women?s reproductive health. This program provides mentorship, structured career development activities, and at least 75% protected research time for two Ob-Gyn scholars annually. Building upon prior WRHR success (2005-2010), we have designed a program that addresses the needs of early career Ob-Gyn researchers. First, our scholars are embedded in a vibrant research environment within our Department of Ob- Gyn, which is supported by $14 million in annual research funding from NIH, other federal agencies, and foundations. Our scholars will conduct mentored research within emphasis areas designated in the application, at their intersection with women?s reproductive health. These include established research domains led by program faculty and supported by multiple NIH awards (complications of pregnancy, mood disorders and substance use, obesity and cardiometabolic disease, sexual and reproductive health). Opportunities to work in emerging areas with individual, funded investigators will also be offered. Second, our scholars will be mentored by experienced faculty. Mentorship committees are led by NIH-funded Ob-Gyn investigators and supported by collaborating faculty from the UNC Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Pharmacy, Nursing, and Social Work. Third, we have developed a robust career development curriculum that leverages existing K12/KL2 resources at UNC, while remaining distinct in its goals and purpose. This broader community of early career, research- oriented faculty provides opportunities for networking, shared learning, and peer-to-peer mentorship, and minimizes the risk of academic isolation. Fourth, our program has exceptional institutional support from the UNC School of Medicine. This includes a commitment of significant cost-sharing to ensure competitive junior faculty salaries, commensurate with specialty and subspecialty faculty in the department. Scholars will also have access to additional institutional resources through university-wide centers and institutes. The overarching goal of the UNC WRHR Program is to support promising early career Ob-Gyns during the often tenuous transition to research independence. Through access to an unparalleled group of experienced faculty mentors and the strength of its career development curriculum, our program will develop the next generation of independent NIH investigators in women?s reproductive health.